Katie's Last Week
by classic128
Summary: This is about Kaite's last week after she watches the tape. This is my first fic so be nice! Please R&R because i need to know if im bad at writing luv ya'll!!!
1. Default Chapter

So yeah one day while walking through the land of Katie (which is both insane and terrifying) I realize that there was not enough "The Ring" fics on this site. I pondered this for a while, and came to the conclusion that I, the great Katie, should write one me self.  
  
I pretty much own nothing, but this is my story and I wrote it.  
  
OK HERES THE SUMMARY! This is just about what happened to Katie ( wait here I should clear something up. My name is Katie. I am the great writer. The main characters name is Katie. Why? because the good people at "the Ring" *cue creepy music* know that all Katies rock. so yeah there's two different Katies) Its just what happened after she watches the movie and like her *cue creepy voice* "7 daaaays" alright so read it and review it! why? because I told u to!! O yah and while I was writing this my brother was watching power rangers so its not my fault if some of the characters occasionally scream "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!" or "CHEEEEEESE!"  
  
Here we go!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
I was beginning to get pissed. Josh had promised me a romantic weekend together, but he had seemed to have forgotten. He invited one of his friend and his girlfriend to go up with us to some mountain place. "Where are we going again? Sunset Inn?"  
  
"Uh , actually its Shelter Mountain. I know the guy who works there, he'll let us get a room."  
  
"Great" I muttered and snuggled deeper into my seat. I didn't want to go to some old moldy cabin with two other people. I wanted to be alone with Josh.  
  
"What's wrong Katie? Are you mad at me?" Asked Josh.  
  
"Wow! You are perceptive Josh." I turned away from him, but he puts his am around me and whispers in my ear.  
  
"Come on Katie, I promise we'll get some time alone. I had to let Tim and Nancy come, but we'll have our own room, sweetie."  
  
I couldn't help but smile. Josh was just so genuinely sweet, I couldn't stay mad at him. I rested my head on his shoulder and decided I could trust him, no matter what.  
  
* * *  
  
"We are here!" yelled Tim. I slowly opened my eyes. "H-H-How long have I been asleep?" I asked, try to stifle a yawn.  
  
"About two hours." giggled Nancy.  
  
I smile and and stretch. In a way, I cant believe I lied to almost everyone I know to have a weekend with Josh. Not even Becka knew about it, and she had been my best friend since second grade. In a way it made me feeling adventurous, but I feel guilty about lying to Daddy. I know I'm like the best thing in his life, but I mean it's just this once. How bad can one night become?  
  
* * *  
  
"Number 12 is my lucky number." I tell Nancy.  
  
"Well that is lucky, its our cabin number." laughs Nancy. "Got any lipstick?" she asks. "Um, yeah I think." I pulled out a tube of claret red and hand it to her.  
  
"So how long have you and Josh been going out?" Carefully she rubs the gloss on her lips. "Um about two weeks, I don't know he's been really quiet about it, like he doesn't want me tell anyone."  
  
"Hmm really." she checks her lips one more time and hands the tube back to me. "Hey Tim, wait up!" she yells in an overly perky cheerleading voice.  
  
"Hey Katie have a nice nap? What's wrong?" calls Josh, who then runs over to me.  
  
" Nothing. Hey I have a camera. You wanna get the cabin guy to take some pictures of us?"  
  
"Whatever you want sweetie" He grabs my bags from me. "Here, let me help."  
  
"My white knight." I joke, and hand in hand we head up the hill towards the cabin. "Ooo, look at the tree." It was young, a sapling, and it had brilliant red leaves. "It's so pretty."  
  
"It's just a tree sweetie." laughs Josh. "I'm gonna go put our bags in the cabin, ok?  
  
"Sure whatever." I walk over to the tree, to look at it. It looks old, but it was still thin like it had only been planted a few years ago. A shiver crept through my body, I felt like there was something under the ground, waiting for me to find whatever it was. "This is lame, it's just a tree." , I mummer, trying to calm the creepy feeling that had passed over me. "Katie, you coming or not?" yelled Tim.  
  
"Yeah sure. Hold on." I look over the tree one more time, and finally jog up hill and to the decaying cabin.  
  
that's the end of chapter one! look for more later!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

chapter two is up!!!!  
  
"Hey Katie!" yelled Josh.  
  
"Wha-?" Suddenly I'm blinded by a flash of light. I blink several times, trying make the different colors that now dot my vision disappear.  
  
"Josh , stop taking stupid pictures. You're wasting my film!" I snatch the camera away from him. We had been snapping pictures all day, of me and Josh, of Stacey and Scott, one of me by the Shelter Mountain sign. Now we were inside the cabin, and the boys were trying to record a football game or something. Stacey and I laughed as they try to figure out how to use the crappy VCR the cabin had.  
  
"What are you guys trying to record that on anyways?" asked Stacey.  
  
"I don't know, they had a blank tape in the lobby" answered Scott. "You guys want to see if it worked?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever" I answer. Josh gently pushes the tape into the slot. All four of us look at the screen, but it remains dark. Then, it jumps, and a few lines run across the screen. "Never mind, it didn't work". Josh reaches for the eject button. But then a white ring appears the black screen, and the t.v. starts to make a weird, high pitch screeching noise. Then a other things appear on the screen. A chair. A ladder. A water with dark waves of blood. Maggots. A woman combing her long dark hair. "What the hell is this? I whisper. The weird images keep flashing, ending with a well. Then nothing. Only static.  
  
Slowly Josh reaches a takes the tape out. The silence in the room is suddenly broken by the phone on the table next to me. Everyone, even the boys, jump. The phone keeps ringing. "Answer it Katie." Stacey says in a barely audible whisper. I reach for the phone slowly, my hand shaky. "H- hello?" I say quietly, surprised at my shaky voice.  
  
"7 days." A child's voice whispers.  
  
I slam the phone down, but even then I stare at it, half expecting it to ring.  
  
"Who was it?" Josh asks finally. I look at him, at everyone. The lie comes easily, so easily I almost believe it myself.  
  
"It was the cabin guy, he wanted to know if the T.V. was alright. He said they get really bad reception up here."  
  
"Jesus Katie, you didn't have t hang up on him. You scared the crap out of us!!"  
  
"Then.what was with the tape?" says Stacey, her blue eyes wide with fear.  
  
We reassure ourselves that it was a lame joke that someone played on us, that it was no big deal, that we were never really scared. But I knew that it wasn't a joke. When I first heard rumors that there was a tape that kills you exactly seven days after you watch it, I thought it was bullshit. That someone made those rumors up to scare people too gullible not to believe them. That's was everyone else would think. That I was just freaking out, that it was impossible that a child had just told me that we had seven days to live. But if there is a tape, and if someone really knew that we watched it.then what would happen to us? 


End file.
